


Suck You Dry

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/F, Implied Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Trans Female Character, Vampires, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: Wraith has a strange dream.
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Suck You Dry

Wraith's eyes shot open and she sat up. The entire ship surrounding her was dead quiet. Something was very wrong.

She slid out of bed and grabbed her knife off of the bedside table. She grabbed her scarf out of the drawer and wrapped it around herself, pulling it up to cover her mouth and nose before tiptoeing out into the empty corridor.

There was no one. No crew. None of her fellow legends. Not even any distant maintenance noises. She crept forward, holding her knife out in front of her, down the hallway past closed door after closed door. 

As she rounded the bend she noticed one open door, with a smear of red on the floor leading up to it. She made her way towards it, breathing ever so softly with each step. She hadn't noticed before, but the air was icy cold and she could  _ see  _ her breath.

A shadow passed her on her left and she spun to face it.

Just an empty hallway. Wraith reached the bloody door and peered inside. Not sure what she was expecting, she grimaced slightly and moved on. It was empty except for the mess.

She crept throughout the hallways, making her way slowly around to the bar. She hurdled the bar itself and retrieved the illegal wingman that Mirage kept on-hand for emergencies. Whatever was on this ship was probably going to need it.

A crash from the back of the bar floor told Wraith she was probably in the right place. She jumped back over and advanced on the source of the noise, aiming the wingman over her forearm and gripping her knife tightly. She approached the cleaning supplies closet, aiming squarely through the door.

Then she heard a noise behind her. She spun and fired a shot, but the pistol was knocked out of her hands. She drove her other arm forward, but her quarry caught her arm and pushed her back into the broom closet. She was slammed up against the wall before she got a good look at her attacker.

"N-Nat?"

Wattson giggled and Wraith relaxed slightly. Rosy cheeks, adorable button nose, scar on one side, laugh of an angel. This was definitely her girlfriend. Something was off though.

Perhaps it was the sheer strength with which she was pinning her to the wall. Perhaps it was the dark purple lipstick and paler-than-usual complexion.

Perhaps it was the glowing red eyes, or the grin that exposed a set of abnormally long and sharp incisors.

"Hello Renee."

"W-what are you-"

"Oh, just out for a walk. You?"

Wraith squirmed a little in Wattson's grasp. "I- nothing."

"Is that why you almost shot me, cherie?"

Wraith struggled again but the electrician's grip was like iron.

"That was an accident, I-"

"Oh Renee, no need to be so coy." Wattson leaned in and breathed softly in her ear - her breath was like ice. "You're a clever girl, you know what's going on."

"A-are you going to kill me?"

"Oh no no ma belle." Wattson pressed her icy lips to Wraith's jawline and Wraith shuddered. "You are far too important to me for that."

"Th-that's nice." Wraith's struggled again but oddly felt her resolve weakening by the second.

"I am feeling a little thirsty though. Perhaps you would help?"

Wraith tilted her head to the side. Instinctively. Unconsciously. Her girlfriend's eyes lit up - literally - and she pressed her lips to a spot on Wraith's neck.

"Bon appetit!"

Four sharp pin pricks of pain registered to Wraith, before a chilling sensation started to spread from the wounds. It was like freezing cold fire coursing through her veins, and Wraith couldn't contain a moan. She felt the strength leaving her limbs until she was being entirely supported by Wattson's powerful grip. Her vision started to cloud and she felt sure she was going to die pressed up against this wall in a supply closet…

Wattson withdrew, and Wraith saw stars for a moment before her vision returned. She felt Wattson's tongue on her neck before the electrician straightened up and smiled at her. There was more colour in her cheeks, and she could see bloodstains around her mouth.

_ Her _ blood.

"N-Nat, what-"

Wattson silenced her with a kiss. Wraith tasted copper as their lips met. 

"Hush now. I perhaps took a bit too much. Would not want to suck you dry now, would we?" Wattson stepped away giggled as Wraith slumped against you. "Do not worry Renee. I will take care of you."

Wraith nodded weakly as Wattson lifted her in her arms.

"You are mine forever, after all cherie~"

* * *

Wraith's eyes shot open,and she took a moment to breathe before looking around.

Everything was normal. 

The ship was running, she could hear the distant noises of shouting. A wave of relief washed over her.  _ Just a dream _ .

She saw something move under the sheets and felt a familiar sensation just below her waist. She lifted the sheets and saw, predictably, her girlfriend, slowly working her pyjama bottoms down her thighs. Wattson looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Good morning Renee, I thought I would surprise you!"

Wraith smiled, blushing and Wattson winked. Wraith let her head slump back against the pillow, deciding to allow herself to just enjoy this.

"I am going to suck you dry cherie~"

_ Suck her dry _ . Wraith had almost forgotten about the dream, but she instinctively brought her fingers up to feel the side of her neck...

Where she felt four small puncture wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I'd done this one for Halloween.
> 
> Also wish I'd bought Natalie's cute vampire skin.
> 
> We all make mistakes.


End file.
